


Injured and cold

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fevered Brain, Injured Len, Len feels, M/M, Messy Feelings, Pre-Relationship, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Len gets hurt on a job where his crew turns on him and his last hope is calling Barry by firing his Gun. Mostly about Len feels.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Injured and cold

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really know what to do with this short thingy... but I kinda like it... so enjoy!  
> Mistakes are all mine, sorry about them...!

Len dragged himself out of the street into an alley and let himself fall against the wall and slide down. He was hurting. He had some more serious and a lot of smaller injuries. 

He saw Barry’s lightning streak among the buildings a few streets down and he pulled back further into the darkness of the alley. 

He planned the heist down to the second and it was going perfectly as he expected it. It was his test run with Mark Mardon who wanted to become a Rogue. He expected him to be greedy and not follow all his instructions. What he didn’t expect was an off duty police officer recognizing their driver in the car waiting behind the jewelry shop. He went up to the car just when they exited the building. Len just wanted to distract him and then knock him out but Mardon wasn’t so cold headed and used his powers killing the man almost instantly. 

Len got mad and sent their driver off to then confront Mardon. Mardon attacked him too for trapping them there with their loot gone with he driver. Mardon was fast with his powers but Len was fast and cold-headed with his cold gun and experience. 

He had experience in fighting with his crew, and protecting himself from those who hunted him because of his reputation. His experience was limited with super-powered violent idiots though. And even though he won their little, okay maybe not so little, fight he was seriously injured and bruised all over. Mardon’s icy wind blows sent him flying backwards and lending hard several times, his ice balls broke some of his ribs and while his lightning didn’t hit him exactly it was still close enough that he had a few Lichtenberg figures on his side and some burns. He still won though and managed to hit Mardon’s leg then knock him out, he dragged him near the police precinct where he told a random guy to call the police and he left as fast as his pain let him. 

He was only a few streets away and didn’t have the energy to move further so he just hoped Barry wouldn’t notice him. He probably thought they killed the officer on purpose and now he was running. He hoped the police could hold Mardon at least for a while, maybe until he cooled off and decided whether he wanted to be a Rogue for real or he would be their rival. And well, Len wasn’t ready to give him another chance yet either. 

He didn’t plan on that man dying and now that he was trying to keep his heists clean he started to care about people again. When he was killing he was getting colder and his feelings were basically gone. He couldn’t see people as human beings any more, he just viewed them as chess pieces who were sometimes knocked down. He stopped caring about hurting people either physically or emotionally. But now that he made a deal with Barry he started to think about the people and how to keep them safe along his plan. Then it was about added details, more variables to count on, more excitement of making a perfect plan. Then he started to care. 

It scared him at first. Caring meant he could get hurt again, his attention was divided and he actually cared about things going well. He was also more worried about Lisa again even though he could never distance his emotions when she was involved. Now he cared and he was vulnerable because of it. 

He should have had the control over the situation, over Mardon but he was distracted by feelings. He made a face, ha hated it.He couldn’t bring himself to care about being too vulnerable though. It was also freedom. He was free to feel again. 

He groaned and leaned back against the cold wall. It was cold outside, starting to make him numb to his injuries. It wasn’t a good sign. He haven’t even assessed his injuries yet as he was filled with adrenaline before and now he was going numb. He didn’t have the energy to move though. Maybe he should just fire his cold gun and let Flash take him into custody. He was about to will his hand to move when he heard the tick of a gun’s safety going off. 

He looked up and recognized their driver from earlier. He probably took everything they gathered to a safe place for himself, but why would he came back. 

“My my Snart... I really thought Mardon was gonna come out on top, you tough son of a bitch...” he grinned and Len realized he was conned by his own team. He was loosing his edge. He raised his cold gun a bit and shot at the wall. “That wasn’t even close...” the guy laughed. 

“Yeah... it wasn’t...” Len said quietly and let his head fall back. He couldn’t even tell where it hurt the most. He just wanted to be safe on a bed but now he had to deal with another asshole pointing a gun at him. He saw a bit of red from his peripheral vision but no Barry, he didn’t know what the kid was doing but he hoped he was listening. 

“You know, the officer was in on this little mission. We were about to split the loot into three parts. He would walk up to me, Mardon would injure him and so you would turn against Mardon. We planned on an easy win against you...” Len almost laughed at the irony of him being the supervillain with all the show and now this idiot was doing exactly what crappy villains do in movies; explaining his plan to an enemy. He didn’t have the strength to laugh though. “I didn’t expect Mardon to get greedy and kill the guy but it’s better for me too so not a big deal... what I don’t get is how you came out on top? That bastard Mardon has fucking superpowers...” he growled and kept the gun trained on Len. 

“I have my ways... you know being smart has it’s advantages...” Len tried to keep his cool collected superiority but he was too weak to pull it off flawlessly. 

“Your luck is running out though...” he grinned and moved the gun slowly pointing at different body parts. “Where should I start? Should I shoot your leg so you wouldn’t run? Or your hands, no more lifting wallets and picking locks? Or your side? I could watch you bleed out slowly?” His gun followed his words. He was about to shoot when Barry stepped into the alley in all Flash reality. 

“Snart!” He yelled to call their attention. 

“Flash.” Len said quietly and nodded. 

“What’s going on here?” The driver asked confused and turned his gun onto the Flash and kept turning his head between them. 

“You just admitted to a crime and I have it on record.” The Flash grinned. “You’re going to prison.” When he finished his sentence the man fired his gun but Barry was way faster than a bullet and caught it easily. He grabbed the guy and ran him to the police precinct. He made a little run for Star labs and had his confession on a pen drive in an envelope next to him. 

Then he ran back to the alley and found Snart right where he left him. 

Len tried to raise his gun to point at Barry and tell him to back off but he didn’t have the strength. 

“What happened?” Barry asked gently and walked closer to the injured and wary man. 

“You heard it.” Len growled at his closeness and pulled away a bit even though he couldn’t really get up. 

“I’ll take you to Star labs to get checked.” Barry said calmly hearing all the protest in his ear from Cisco and Caitlin but ignoring it. 

“I didn’t break our deal.” Snart said and tried to pull away when Barry came close enough to touch him. He glared at the younger man’s hands. Weak and injured, he was scared even though it only frustrated him more. 

“I know, I heard.” Barry said gently and pulled the weakly protesting criminal into his arms. “You also gave Mardon up, which I appreciate.” He smiled when Snart finally relaxed into his warmth. “That’s why I’m taking you now when Joe’s at the precinct dealing with Mardon.”

With that he ran off and Len kept his eyes closed until they stopped. He found himself laid on a hospital bed and a rather reluctant Caitlin was coming towards him. 

She examined him for a long time, then she took a few X-rays. She tended to his bleeding injuries and gave him some ice for a few of the other bruises. 

“You have five broken ribs, four on your right side and one on the left, the cut on your left thigh will have to be paid attention to for infection because it’s quite big, your right shoulder was almost dislocated, and your right ulnar bone is also broken. I’m guessing you fell on your right side onto some debris... you need to rest and I would also suggest casting your right arm...” she summed up after she finished. It took almost two hours to tend to all his injuries. 

“Thank you.” Len said appreciatively with more warmth in his voice than he let on in years. They all looked strange at him at it. “Will you cast it for me?” He asked quietly expecting to be denied. 

“Sure.” She nodded and went to prep the stuff she would need. 

Len was feeling so much warmth inside and it almost made him scared except it was also calming him. He relaxed back on the bed and pulled the thin blanket over himself. He was feeling cold. It was probably his starting fever because of the amount of bruising. 

“You cold?” Barry asked seeing him trying to fit under the blanket. 

Len chuckled. “A bit.” He saw worry in Barry’s eyes and it was sweet. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” 

Caitlin came back and they helped him out to another room where she could work. It didn’t take long for her to position his arm and roll the cast on. It was a bit longer until it dried and hardened. When she finished the last wrap Barry’s phone rang. 

He took it and it was Joe, saying he was heading over. 

“I didn’t break our deal.” Len turned to Barry trying to keep his cold persona. He didn’t know what Barry would do, but he didn’t want to go to prison. Barry sighed and chuckled at his attempt at being an asshole and Len felt something warm and good in his chest at seeing how Barry wasn’t afraid of him. He couldn’t explain his feeling and the dizziness of his fever didn’t help at all. 

The next second Barry was running with him and he closed his eyes, hiding his face in his chest to avoid dizziness. The world was still spinning around him when he realized they had stopped and he was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes and found himself in a small bedroom lying on the bed. 

“Is this your room?” He asked confused. “Are we in West’s house?” He was confused because he didn’t recognize the room and he checked all the rooms before when he cased Barry. 

“No.” Barry chuckled at the idea. “This is my apartment.” 

“You took me home?” Len grinned with a glint of mischief. 

“Looks like it...” Barry smiled brightly. Snart was acting strange but it was a good strange, almost sweet. “Stay here and rest. No one will look for you here. I’ll bring your clothes by in a few sec.”

“Are you gonna lock me up here?” Len asked suspiciously and a bit uncomfortable. 

“No, but if you leave lock the door behind you.” Barry said seriously. Then he ran off and reappeared a few seconds later with all his stuff and his cold gun. He placed them on a chair next to the bed and then ran off. 

Len laid back in the bed and tried to relax. He was sore all over and very tired. He couldn’t feel completely safe in a foreign apartment in someone else’s bed but he slowly relaxed and fell asleep. 

He didn’t know how long he was asleep but he woke up to smelling something amazing and his mouth watered with his stomach growling. He got up slowly and painfully with all his injuries protesting against moving. Especially the cut on his leg, that was really painful and made walking almost unbearable. He tried to ignore it and walked out to the living-room and then the kitchen, with a little detour through the bathroom. He refused to count how long it took him, he had to fight his own brain. 

He found Barry there cooking and humming, sometimes singing Disney songs. He smiled fondly. Barry was sweet and he still had a fever. He should call Lisa but he forgot his cell in the bedroom and he felt like he was gonna fall any second. 

“It smells amazing.” He said softly, trying not to scare the distracted speedster into burning himself. He still jumped a bit though. 

“Hey, you’re awake!” He smiled brightly. “I was gonna wake you when the food was ready... you’ve been sleeping for a while...” he chuckled. 

“How long?” Len asked a bit scared of the answer. 

“About twenty four hours...” Barry smiled gently. “You had a few nightmares but didn’t wake during the night... I slept next to you by the way, I hope it’s okay...”

“It’s... shit...” he looked towards the bedroom and blushed a bit before turning to Barry. “Would you bring me my phone? It’s in the right pocket of my jacket...” he was ashamed of needing help but he felt like he would pass out if he tried to walk back. 

Barry whooshed out and returned in a second. He stepped up to Len’s side and mindful of his other injuries helped him to the couch and sit down. 

“I’ll finish the food and bring it in a few minutes.” Barry smiled gently and Len felt himself blush again. It felt so domestic and sweet like he never experienced before. He blamed his blushing on surprise and the fever. 

When Barry was back in the kitchen he called Lisa to explain her the news and tell her to be careful. 

“Hey Lise! How much have you heard?” He asked nervously, scared of having her worried. 

“Lenny! Thank god you’re alive...” she gasped. “I heard you’ve been betrayed by Mardon and that he and that Luke or who were in custody after working with you but nothing about you... I thought you escaped and died in a fucking alley hiding...”

“I... I almost did...” Len said honestly. “Luke and Mardon planned it but they expected Mardon to win and drop me for the police or just dead. He didn’t but I’m injured and I was hiding in an alley when Luke found me and tried to shoot me. I fired the cold gun so the Flash would find me.” He looked towards the kitchen. He owed this man a lot now and he hated it. He betrayed him and teamed up with his other enemies and he still saved him. “He helped me. Still helping me...” he said quietly. 

“Where are you?” Lisa asked suspiciously. 

“At his apartment.” Len said softly. He never felt this safe before. He wanted to bring Lisa here so she would be safe too but that would be a mistake. His fever was messing with his brain. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been sitting on my phone for ages because I wanted to make something of it but for some reason I just can’t...  
> Hope you liked it! Have a nice day!


End file.
